


Another Inside Man

by Graphite_crumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x17, Alternate Ending, Gen, Heaven, Spoilers, crime and punishment, or Extra Ending i suppose, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_crumble/pseuds/Graphite_crumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think/wish Season 10, episode 17 should have ended. Continues from where the episode left Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Inside Man

Bobby didn’t look round as the angels entered his little slice of heaven. He wouldn’t give those winged dickbags the satisfaction.

“Mr Singer.” The middle one greeted him stiffly.

“Let me guess. I’m in trouble.” Bobby said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Do you have any idea of the damage you’ve done? You aided in the escape of our highest level prisoner.” The angel responded angrily.

“Yeah, I did.” Bobby replied tiredly. “No sense lying about it.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to come with us.”

The two angels flanking the central one stepped forward but Bobby held his hands up.

“Do I look like I’m putting up a fight? I can walk myself out, thank you very much.” He grumbled and followed the leading Angel out of the room.

The other two followed him closely. As they left the room, Bobby looked back in time to see the walls shift. His door vanished and its neighbours stood side by side, as if there had never been a room between them.

 _That’s it then._ He thought, resigned to his fate. He briefly thought about making a run for it, but it seemed futile. And he was _tired_ , damn it.

The party marched down corridor after corridor, each one the same except for the names on the doors. Finally they turned right and the white walls gave way to an anti-septic green. They entered a neatly organised office and Bobby was escorted towards a stainless steel door at the back. The Angels seated at the desks watched him with vague interest.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He snapped.

The lead Angel halted outside the door and knocked. The door opened of its own accord and Bobby was shoved inside. The two Angels who had shadowed his footsteps accompanied him, but the lead one stayed back, closing the door behind them.

The room had a similar minimal feel to the endless corridors they had marched through. There was nothing in it except for a single white dental chair and a silver medical tray. Grey restraints hung either side of the chair. Bobby was not comforted by the sight of it.

“Please sit, Mr Singer.”

Bobby turned his head and saw another Angel standing by the wall. His escorts may have been unfriendly, but this fella made them seem positively cuddly. He radiated a cold sense of authority.

“Don’t think I will.” Bobby replied, mustering his courage.

The Angel regarded him with a blank stare and then gestured to his companions. They seized Bobby by the arms and dragged him towards the chair. He tried to fight back, but their grip was iron tight. He found himself strapped into the chair, unable to move. The Angel stepped towards him.

“Coward.” Bobby spat. Panic rose within him. He didn’t want to die again. What would happen to him? Would he end up in purgatory? Would he cease to exist entirely? He thought of Dean and Sam, facing yet another insurmountable problem, without him. It wasn’t fair, _damnit!_

“You’ve caused us quite a lot of trouble, Mr Singer.” The Angel stated. “We have tolerated much from you and the Winchesters. I believe it’s time you faced punishment for your transgressions, don’t you?”

“Go ahead and kill me then.” Bobby snarled. “But if you think you and yours can pick a fight with my boys, you haven’t learned a damn thing!”

“Kill you?” The Angel seemed amused. “We’re not going to kill you, Mr Singer.” He crossed to the tray beside the chair and picked up the only implement it held. A long needle-like attachment fixed to something that reminded bobby of an electric carving knife. “After all…you’re already dead. No, we’re simply going to erase your memories.”

Bobby stared at him in horror as the angel flicked a switch on the device. It hummed threateningly as the Angel placed a hand on Bobby’s forehead and pushed his head back against the chair. With a steady hand, he brought the point of the needle closer and closer to Bobby’s eye.

“You son of a…”

“Sir!” The door was flung open and the Angel that had led Bobby to the room burst in. “Stop!”

“What is the meaning of this interruption, Hannah?” The Angel next to bobby responded, obviously annoyed. He stood back, the device in his hand going silent as he flicked the switch once more.

“New orders, Sir. Mr Singer is not to be harmed.” Hannah explained quickly. He crossed to Bobby and began to undo the straps that held him there.

“On who’s authority?” demanded the Angel.

“Mine.” a voice answered. The Angel looked shocked, and dropped to one knee in what was obviously a gesture of reverence. Bobby, free from the chairs restraints looked over to see who he had to thank for this sudden change of heart.

“You.” He uttered, stunned.

“Hello Bobby.” smiled Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> Think this is the fastest I've ever written something.  
> Couldn't stand the fact the writers had the opportunity to bring the Trickster back on April Fools Day and didn't. sure they had their reasons, but I just couldn't resist 'fixing' it.  
> As always, feedback is appreciated!


End file.
